Born to Kill
by Awkwrdoutlawqueenxo
Summary: Regina Mills is a trained assassin. When a mysterious man steals her contract she aims to collect her debt from him. But what she finds may be more than she asked for. This is a Skyrim crossover set in the enchanted forest.
1. Death becomes him

_{ A big Hello to all the fanboys and fangirls! This is a little AU i've been working on for a while! i hope you enjoy it! pls leave a review xoxo - C }_

•

She sat atop the larger boulder that sheided their sanctuary, Allowing the gentle breeze to wash over her as she basked in the light of the full moon. She rarely slept, Not since that night. The night that her life had changed in such a sudden and unexpected way.

Instead she preferred to loiter in the darkness, Make use of it. Allowing the dark shadows to shield her from view as she went to work and completed her contracts. As any lowly theif would tell you, Once night fell they went to work.

Tonight was no different than any other. She was armed to the teeth. Her signature dagger hidden within the inside pocket of her curaiss, small vials of poison bundled carefully within her knapsack. Her black shrouded cowl left a lot to the imagination. Only her deep brown eyes left exposed for the world to see.

She took a deep breath and hoisted herself up. Hopping from her thinking spot and brushing herself down as she approached the heavy stone door.

Upon sensing her presence the door began to shake and whisper, terrifying to any outsider but a familiar greeting to the brotherhood.

"What is life's greatest illusion?"

"Innocence my brother." She whispered expertly, every sanctuary had a passphrase that only the children of the void knew. The heavy door began to shift to make room for her entrance.

She descended down the dimly lit stone staircase that led her towards their common area, nightshade and deathbell sprouting from the cracks in the steps.

The room was well lit and lively, Her brothers and sisters engaging excitedly. Discussing contracts, sharing combat tips, sharpening their weapons at the grindstone. One thing was for sure, though it may have been dark and dank, The sanctuary never felt lonely.

"Regina!" A young man with dark brown hair exclaimed as he slipped his way past the bustle.

"Did you complete that contract?" He asked as he approached her, a warm smile spread across his bare face. In return Regina lowered her cowl, Exposing hers.

"Tonight." She said simply, A small twitch in the corner of her mouth as she did.

It would be safe to say it was no easy job. Regina was known for ridding the enchanted forest of its most dangerous patrons. Not many up for taking contracts so complicated. However Regina revelled in it.

Found joy in the meticulous planning and the satisfaction of knowing she was making the world a better place; not to mention the familiar adrenaline rush after each kill.

That's why she was considered the best of the best.

"The client is getting impatient." The man replied with a roll of his eyes. Their line of work was good, steady coin every day but the customers were especially difficult, with reputations almost as dangerous as their secret organisation.

"You tell him it's not as simple as just slashing the targets throat in broad daylight. We are professionals. We do it with flair Killian." She told the man sternly with a raised eyebrow. She'd met the entitled client in some dodgy tavern east of Sherwood forest and try though she did, she would never be able to forget the details.

"That I know. Just make sure you wrap it up soon. We don't want people looking elsewhere for their needs now do we." He said teasingly before swaggering off. Leaving Regina to her thoughts once more.

How was she going to do this? Stalk the target and catch him when he's vulnerable? Poison him? Would she use a long range attack or stick to the short range. Her work was her art, she had to do it right.

The kill ultimately depended on who the target was, What they did; Who they knew. Were they as dark as the void inside? Did they deserve to suffer?

Regina's mind was buzzing with possibilities, instead she straightened her cowl and let her feet take her to where she needed to be. She would follow her instincts.

Because an instinctive kill was the best kill of all,

~

She was young when she first laid eyes on that book, the book that completely changed the course of her destiny with one glance.

The leather bound black book her Mother would usually keep out of sight, Surrounded by the strangest of gray flecs; "The flies" Regina used to call them. The ones her Mother said were just imaginary.

But she knew the truth. They feasted on darkness, buzzing in unison as they flew towards their target like a moth to a flame. They were but a distant reminder now.

Regina had a much more chilling connection to the void the more she grew, The cold that spread through her bones at night, The deafening silence that begged for satiation. A part of her soul contained within the void while the rest floated free.

She felt it with every step that she took. Often she embraced it, Her cold was her armour, her weapons but most importantly; her cold was the demise of others. But on days of rememberance she often found herself missing that false sense of innocence, that had been instilled within her as a child.

It was a fleeting feeling, if real at all. Regina didn't know who she truly was inside, Was her heart as dark as her deeds? Did her blood pump erratically like the blood of her victims? Did the light leaving their eyes have no affect on her soul whatsoever?

She had been numb for so long she was beginning to wonder if she would ever feel again? The occasional flicker of affection for her brothers and sisters at the sanctuary was all she had been capable of for a long time.

But she often wondered could she ever love as freely as she once used to?

~

She'd followed the dirt track under the cover of night, Sticking to the edge of the road she continued to advance towards a small town west of the river.

A minute, simple fishing town. A real tight knit community. She would have to be extremely careful as not to alert the villagers.

Her best course of action was a poison arrow from an advantage point, it was fast, silent and deadly to the touch. It would be an easy kill and she would walk away with the bonus and return to the sanctuary happy.

Regina found the perfect perch between two boulders directly opposite the targets small cottage, with a clear view and shot through the window she awaited patiently for her time.

The lanky brunette moved about his home at a rocky pace, A goblet that was no doubt filled with mead was clutched in his left hand as he staggered about.

Sherriff Nottingham, A man known for theivery, Unjust taxing and his newest offence; well it was just too sickening for Regina to recall. The thoughts and the harsh blow of memories it brought forth was something she rarely dwelled on. Choosing to remain strong and focus on her work.

A young village girl they said. "Not terribly important" the drunkards commented. However her parents were rather a big deal. Big household names known throughout the enchanted forest, often feared.

It was her Father who had performed the black sacrament in the hopes of summoning the brotherhood to exact revenge. Lucky for Regina a rather loose lipped Inn keep let the details slip.

Leading her to one of her most important contracts, professionally and personally.

She took a deep breath as she drew her bow and steadied her aim. Looking down the sights carefully as she aligned her arrow slightly to the left to combat the wind.

An arrow dipped with nightshade right through his jugular should do the trick. Truthfully Regina felt as though he deserved a more painful death, To fit his crimes.

However discression was important, especially in such small communities. She had to be smart. So she steadied her breathing, tonight she avenged that young village girl that others thought too lowly to help.

She was about ready to land her shot when she saw him. A hunched over male in a long green clock, sticking to the shadows as he scuttled along the wall behind her target.

She sheathed her weapon quickly so to avoid casualty's. Until she knew what he wanted she couldn't fire that arrow, He could be her downfall.

And as quickly as those thoughts crossed her mind, the man lunged forward. Gripping the sheriff swiftly and tightly as he slashed his throat with a small dagger.

Regina gasped at the scene before her, Who the hell was he and why was he stealing her contract. She felt the familiar cold rush her body as her anger started to spike. He'd screwed everything up.

That's was by no means a clean kill, The village guards would be all over it come dawn. She watched him flee out the back of the college and dart for the trees. Quickly she gathered her weapon and took off in his direction.

Nobody stole her kills and lived to tell the tale. He needed to be taught a lesson; Nobody messes with the brotherhood.

He was rather fast, despite the fact his long robe kept snagging on bushes and trees as he ran, tearing the fabric rather hideously; the man didn't even flinch.

He weaved between the trees expertly, allowing nothing to slow him down. Nevertheless Regina kept up her speed behind him, by now he no doubt knew he was being followed and it only seemed to quicken his pace.

Regina now found herself regretting not taking Killian up on his offer for regular training sessions, The air seemed to leave her lungs as her pace began to slow. Her heart was beating erratically but her feet could no longer carry her.

She gripped a tree to keep herself steady, Screaming in frustration as her new target got away. She should've been able to catch him.

The words of her Mother seemed to flood her head momentarily.

"You're a disappointment Regina, How did I raise such a weak child."

And it only made her anger grow, the rage inside of her spark and the cold attacked her body.

She took a few slow steps around the path, observing her surroundings while she remembered the words of her former mentor.

"Notice everything, Every little detail. Because even the smallest can be the difference between wether you live or die".

How wise he was. Until he wasn't.

Graham was a legend around their sanctuary, Beloved by all; with powers so rare many yearned to take them from him.

One day he just so happened to miss the smallest of details and the news of his demise left his brothers and sisters in mourning, with more bloodlust than ever before.

She would not make the same mistake. She would live when he couldn't, Kill in his name and spread his words of wisdom to the youngest at the sanctuary.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something, flapping wildy in the wind; dangling from a low branch a couple of steps away.

She walked forth hastily and snagged the fabric from the branch with a smile. This was her lead.

This is what would lead her to that bastard that stole her contract, then she could exact revenge.

A simple locator spell would do the trick. He would never know what was coming.


	2. An invitation from death

{ _Hey there! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! i'm having so much fun writing this fic. It is a crossover with Skyrim, so if you've never played i highly suggest you give it a go! pls leave a review xoxo - C}_

_•_

He felt like nothing, like he was floating through life; unaware. Non existent.

Everything seemed bleak without her, the light that he loved so had finally gone out and he found himself lost, angry and bitter.

Why her, why her life. The woman who had taught him that thieving was no life for an honourable man. That family was the biggest treasure a man could hold dear.

Her name was Marian. She lived in a small cottage to the edge of Sherwood village. The day that he met her was the day he was caught trying to steal her prized dragon claw, embedded with rubbies and supposedly carved within the handles were directions to an ancient hidden treasure.

The night she had caught him was a night that would stay with him forever. She did not shake in fear, nor did she alert the village guards.

She spoke softly with confidence.

"A man who steals for himself has no honor at all." Words that had reasonated within his soul.

"What do you know of my honor?" He had spat back, he was a loose canon back then.

A streetrat living by his own rules. No higher authority to push him around like the common rabble.

"I know you must have very little if all that matters to you is jewels." She told him with a raised brow, Taking slow small steps towards him.

He said nothing, There really wasn't much to say. He had been caught in the act and he was rather embarrassed, but his safety was his number one priority.

"If it means that much to you, then take it. I don't need it. Life is full of too many wonders to mourn the loss of something so materialistic." She told him with a shrug, nothing but sincerity in her light brown eyes.

Once he took a moment to observe her; the candlelight hitting her just right. He could see that she was rather beautiful and shame flooded him at the thought of causing her discomfort.

"Milady while your words hold wisdom, I've never seen rather experienced the wonders you speak of." It was true, thus far he has only known sadness and cruelty at the hand of fate.

"Then perhaps you'd allow me to show you." She offered with a smile, ushering towards the huge table in the middle of the room.

That was the night he had truly seen her soul, their first meeting yet he felt like he had known her for millennia.

They had sat for hours at that huge wooden table and talked. She told him of her parents, the rather big household name she came from and how she wanted to escape it, yearning for a simpler life.

He told her of his family, reduced to memories now. But he told her what he could without shedding a tear.

From that night he had only learned to love her more, together they grew and he left his thieving past behind for a future with a beautiful woman who showed him the beauty of the world when all he saw was rain.

After a few hours of thinking he could take it no longer, he had to avenge her, he had to take the life of the man who caused all this misery and sorrow.

He grabbed his Cape and dagger, Storming out of that little cottage he began to take off into the woods under the cover of nightfall. Sherriff Nottingham was a dead man.

~

He had been walking for a mere few hours when he had finally arrived at his destination.

The place where his suffering would end, where Marian would get the justice she so badly deserved; where he would let this chapter go and move forward as best he could.

He felt the familiar spark of anger as he drew closer to the dank cottage that Nottingham called home.

How dare he wander free while the love of his life lay dead and mutilated because of his sick and twisted urges.

He watched Nottingham dance and away, goblet in hand as he staggered about his cottage unaware. Robin slipped through the back door quietly, Staying up against the wall.

He began to span the room, sliding against the wall he was able to hide beneath the veil of darkness cast by the rafters of the sherriff's cottage.

Carefully he slipped his dagger from the cover in his belt and gripped it tightly. His blood would run.

His heart began to beat widely, echoing in his ear as he heard her voice replay in his mind. His body seemed to burn instantly as he lunged forward, his grip on the sherriff like a vice.

He raised his arm and in one fluid motion he cut the bastards throat. Blood spraying from the open wound soiling his Cape.

The lifeless body of Nottingham lay at Robin's feet and for a moment he felt relief. His pain momentarily dissapearing as he took a deep breath.

Before reality kicked in and he realised exactly where he was stood. He needed to leave before the guards suspected anything.

He darted quickly out the back door, heading straight for the forest as fast as he could. The harsh cold air whipping at his face as he tried to maneuver the trees.

The adrenaline rush was like no other and Robin almost found himself joyful. Until the reality of the act he had just commited hit him.

He had made a choice he couldn't come back from, now all that was left to do was run.

It was only when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, at quite a fast pace that he realised he was being followed.

By who he didn't know and he didn't stop to look either. Getting caught was not an option, He had done what needed to be done and now he had to carry on.

He picked up the pace despite his rising heartrate and lack of breath, letting the adrenaline guide his body between trees and under the low hanging branches.

Eventually he lost whoever had tried to tail him. He ended up back at that little cottage where his life had truly begun. He had entered with a somewhat heavy heart, but he was glad that the man who had destroyed the woman he loved finally lay dead.

Justic was served and he could finally rest.

He let himself fall into bed as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. His limbs aching from the pressure of the day. He wanted to let everything go...

~

When he finally awoke he felt rather groggy. As though he had hit his head, his vision rather blurry. He groaned as he blinked several times and almost jumped when he heard a stranger's voice.

"Look who finally woke up from their nap." It was a deep, sultry voice that definitely belonged to a woman.

That was the jolt he needed to wake himself up. He jumped to his feet swiftly. Taking a look around he realised he was not at home. No.

He was inside some dingy shack that oozed mould and shrieked in the wind. The windows boarded up with old rotting wood. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Before him stood the woman. Dressed entirely in red and black, a cowel concealing almost everything besides her eyes.

She was rather mysterious he would give her that, but nobody kidnapped him in the dead of night.

"Who the hell are you." Robin questioned as he swayed on his feet. His hand grabbing for that dagger that was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" She questioned as she produced his small dagger from the inside of her curaiss. She waved it Infront of him teasingly as she continued.

"At first I wanted to kill you. But I've come up with a much more exciting solution to repay your debt." She told him as she circled him lesuirely, sizing him up.

"To what do I owe you? I've never even met you." Robin spat, Taking a few steps towards the woman. The frustration in his eyes shining brightly.

"That man you killed last night. He was my contract, there was a bounty on his head. Now you owe the brotherhood." She told him simply as she stopped before him, letting hey eyes soak him in.

"The dark brotherhood." He whispered, reality smacking him in the face. They were the real deal or so he'd heard.

"So you're an assassin then." He questioned slowly, taking a few small steps towards her, closing off the difference. Since the only part of her features he could see was her eyes he made sure to observe them meticulously.

Her eyes were a sparkling deep brown, yet so cold and chilling. A stare with the ability to break down the souls defences.

"Does that frighten you?" She asked with a laugh. Such a beautiful sound, like velvet. He felt chills or rather the good kind. Something about that laugh, this mysterious woman made him shiver.

"Not unless you intend to use that dagger" he motioned towards his weapon that lay in her breast pocket with a grin.

'I already told you I don't." She replied with a huff. She turned from him suddenly as she motioned for him to follow her through the door at the end of the rickety old shack. Something told him it wasn't the exit.

He was right. It led on to an even danker room, the smell of mould prominent as he scrunched his nose.

"Whose there!" He heard from across the room.

"Let me go before I slit your throat you vagrant." Another man shouted with intent. As he drew closer and the candles at the end of the room illuminated the hall he could see who the voices belong to.

"What do we have here?" Robin asked the woman in confusion. His eyes never leaving the two people bound and blinded in the corner of the room.

"This is your test." She told him simply.

"I need to see what kind of man you are." Once again she took the dagger from her pocket and produced it in front of him.

"One of these people has a bounty on their head. Kill the right one and you will be rewarded." She handed him his dagger with earnest and stepped back. Giving him a moment to assess the situation.

Could he really do this? Could he take another life? He used to be a thief yes. But he was never a murderer, well at least up until now. Could he do it again? Feel the life leaving their body.

He stepped towards the people carefully, glancing to the man on the right first.

"What is your name?" He asked him demandingly.

"Erick the bloody" The man responded with a thick accent and a slight attitude. He wore thick leather banded armour, A sellsword perhaps? A warrior?

"Have you done anything to warrant a bounty on your head?" Robin asked him sincerely, he needed to know who he was dealing with.

"My name is soaked in the blood of many villagers, it will be soaked in yours if you do not release me you peasant." He spat with venom but Robin disregarded the statement. The man was clearly in no position to be passing threats.

"What is your name?" He asked the other man, Dressed in rich red robes adorned with jewels. Clearly he was a nobleman.

"You filthy bilge rat. I will cut your neck while you sleep!!"

"Have you done anything to warrant a bounty on your head?" He asked patiently.

"I'm vashra defiler of daughters, killer of mothers." And with that Robin had everything he needed to know.

As he had the night before he slit the man's throat in one fluid motion, but this time he enjoyed the blood running down his hands. The knowledge that he was ridding the world of a dangerous man.

Then he lunged forward and finished Erick off. Leaving no survivors. Nobody to retell this sordid tale of anger and darkness. Nobody but her.

"Smart choice. Kill them both." He heard her sultry voice once more over his shoulder, then the taps of her footsteps as she came to stand beside him.

"They were both scum. The world shan't miss them." Robin told her confidently and he saw her eyes sparkle, with something he couldn't quite place.

"My thoughts exactly." It seems she may have found somebody worthy of their cause after all.

As much as he would deny it she saw the way his eyes sparkled when he took a life and the more he showed her the more she was sure he was the perfect fit.

"Did you like it?" She asked him cautiously, taking his dagger and wiping the blood on her Cape before handing it back to him.

"Did I like killing them?" Robin asked, her eyes brows raising once more in question.

"Yes." He answered after half a beat. An answer that shocked him to his core. He had done terrible things, but none as terrible as taking a life. Up until now.

But he couldn't deny the satisfaction that came with killing Nottingham for his crimes, and the others too. Soaked in the blood of their victims. He felt relieved to know they would no longer roam free causing misery and suffering.

"Well. There's nothing better than a great kill." She said with a laugh.

That laugh again, ringing and echoing in his ears like a lost melody.

"You know I could've killed you." Robin interjected roughly.

"But you didn't." The woman disregarded, her eyes sparkling in amusement; her face inches from his.

"But I could've. You handed me that dagger anyway. Why?" Her motive was rather questionable, He wouldn't actually harm her. He could never harm a woman. But she didn't know that and she trusted him anyway.

"I needed to know if you had what it takes." She told him confidently, her eyes soaking in his features. His sandy blonde hair that seemed to flop aimlessly, His icy blue eyes that glistened beneath the candlelight, The small scar beneath his right eye.

"What it takes for what?" He questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion. He had repayed his debt. What more could she possibly want from him.

"What it takes to be a child of the void." She told him simply. But those words, they struck something in him. Something dormant and hidden for a long time. Only to be awoken now; by her.

"You want to recruit me?" He shrieked. He never saw that one coming. Could he really adopt their way of life? Could her become like her?

"If you think you can handle it. The brotherhood could make some use of you. You'd be under my command." Regina told him. Something inside of her hoping he would say yes.

She loved her Brothers and Sisters but after a while things got dull and fresh blood might be just what they needed to bring some life back to the sanctuary.

"And if I say no?" He questioned slowly. He wasn't sure he would, but he would like to know wether he could leave this rancid shack alive.

"And if I say no?" He questioned slowly. He wasn't sure he would, but he would like to know wether he could leave this rancid shack alive.

"You're free to go, But if you choose to stay, well."

"It'll be worth your while." It certainly have him something to think about.

From what he had heard brotherhood agents earned quite a lot in the way of coin and the treasure was just a bonus; besides how bad could it be with her around?

"Where are we going?" He asked her with determination and even through her cowell he could swear he saw a smile.

"To our home. The dawnstar sanctuary, it's but a few hours ride." She told him hastily, producing the key for the rickety old door of the shack.

"Then we should make haste." He commented as she unlocked the door, The wind blew through the shack violently as they stepped out into the harsh winter.

"My brothers and sisters will be eager to meet you." Regina told him as they walked towards her horse.

A beautiful black beast with bright red eyes, It's mane soft and luxurious; kind of like her voice.

"Before we go I have a request." He told her in a whisper. He didn't quite understand why, it's not as though there was anybody else around to hear it.

"You should know I don't grant a lot of those." She told him uninterestedly, Mounting her steed in one swift motion.

"I want to know your name." It was a simple request, but one that harboured so much trust.

She huffed impatiently as she gripped the reigns of her horse.

"Regina. My name is Regina."


	3. The Night Mother's Truth

Here's chapter 3. Get ready for dark outlawqueen. please review - C

* * *

The ride wasn't as tedious as he expected Although it was rather awkward sharing one steed. He wasn't too sure exactly how to hold her, Considering he didn't want to topple from the beasts back. Eventually he heard her sigh in frustration.

"Just hold on to my waist. I won't cut your hands off " she told him with a huff, Eyes trailed on the winding path in front of them. The wind was whipping harshly but she was tightly covered thanks to her light armour and cowel.

"Not this time anyway." She muttered under her breath, her eyes shining with amusement once more. She wanted him to hear that.

"Tell me about this family of yours" He told her, wondering exactly how big the dark brotherhood was. He had heard whispers; Rumours of their secret organisation.

That they had eyes and ears everywhere, they held influence in some of the highest families of The Enchanted Forest. He wondered just how they came to be.

How such an organisation rose to high ranks, How they managed to occupy spots in some of the oldest tomes, the most ancient of legends.

"Some of our family can be particularly rough around the edges. But can you blame us? We're assassins. We aren't supposed to be nice." Regina told him with a roll of her eyes, Gripping the reins tighter as her steed picked up the pace. They had hit the pathway now, Weaving around one of the largest mountains Sherwood had to offer.

"And how did this family come to be?" He asked, his eyes glistening with curiosity, if he was to become one of them he needed to know exactly what he was pledging his life too.

"That's a long story. Centuries old, millennia even." Regina told him with a quick glance over her shoulder, their eyes made contact for a split

Second before her focus was back on their current path.

"I assume we have time?" He sensed she was holding back, for whatever reason he didn't know.

But he could feel her heart racing, like a rhythmic beat only he could hear. It was strange how he had known her but a day, Seen nothing but her eyes. Yet still he found himself drawn further into the mystery of her.

"How does one describe our dread father? Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight, cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. That is sithis." Robin listened intently, although He felt rather severe shivers down his spine as she spoke, A kind of cold worming its way through his body and spreading through his bones.

"Some time around the second era, Our dread father visited a young elven woman who in turn birthed his 5 children. Things were well, each child birthed stronger than the last; with beauty and strength untold. Then one day the woman claimed to hear our father's voice in her mind. Drawing her in, Whispering to her."

Robin hung from her every word,

"Eventually over time the voice became more deafening, more demanding. He wanted to see his children. He wanted them to accompany him in the void so they could assume their birthright. However this was no easy feat and to the mother's dismay she ended up sacrificing her children to fulfill our father's wishes" Regina continued regrettably, the pain in her voice intensifying with every word.

Robin gasped, Child sacrifice. He had heard some sordid tales in his time but none as heart breaking and tragic as the one he was hearing now.

"The citizens of her village burned down her home and body in retaliation of her unspeakable act. Unknowingly creating who we know today as our night Mother." The brunnette finished with a breath, her steed began to slow now as she recognised the ridged cliff that their sanctuary lay hidden beneath.

"But enough about that. Are you ready to meet your new family?" She asked him enthusiastically, pulling the reins of her steed to a Holt as they reached their destination.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Robin muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't be nervous, He couldn't be uncertain.

A whole room full of assassins would pick up on that instantly.

* * *

"Make sure to remember the passphrase or you won't get in." Regina told him sternly, guiding him down the dimly lit stone stairway, the closer they got the more voices he could hear.

The hustle and bustle of what seemed to be more brotherhood members, He could hear laughter, conversation and the swinging of swords.

"Now i'll start you off with some basic introductions and then I'll give you the tour. Keep up or you'll get lost." She finished as they entered the huge room at the end of the stairwell.

It was brightly lit, Torches hung from every wall and corner. He was slightly taken aback to see how large the common room was, A training hovel lay up the stairs to the left; where he could hear members training vigorously.

A small blacksmithing forge lay to the right of them, Complete with a tanning rack, work bench and a grindstone.

They had quite the set up down here, From what he had already seen.

"What do we have here, fresh blood?" A lanky brunnette commented as he made a direct route towards the two. The closer he drew the more prominent the scars that littered his neck and face became.

Battle wounds. Robin knew them well, he had quite a few himself.

"Killian this is my new Recruit, Robin." Her voice was back to that deep sultry tone that triggered something inside him he couldn't quite identify.

He was even more shocked when she lowered her cowel and he caught a glimpse of her face for the first time.

Her dark brown hair fell effortlessly in waves, each more perfect than the other. Her olive toned skin free of blemishes and imperfections, besides a small scar that lay just above her lips and somehow it seemed to make her even more radiant.

He worried that he might've been staring, but if he had nobody seemed to notice.

"Do you realise how lucky you are? You're the first my friend. Don't fuck it up." Killian told him with a firm shake of his hand.

"The first what?" Robin questioned, feeling rather stupid for having done so. But it had been quite the unbelievable day to say the least.

"Regina here has never taken on a recruit, she's always refused. If she chose you, you must be something special." He told Robin with a smile and in turn the brunnette huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I had no choice. He was my responsibility from the get go. He stole my kill." She exclaimed with a wave of her hands.

"Excuses excuses." Killian teased her, however she did not look amused.

"Now may we continue with our tour?" She asked with a huff, She raised her eyebrows in question until Killian bowed back gracefully with a laugh.

"See ya later love." And with that he was off, To where Robin didn't know, they had yet to finish his tour.

"So you've met Killian, he's insufferable. But he'll watch your back." She told Robin with a smirk.

* * *

She proceeded to show him the training room and he was in awe. He'd never seen such a set up before.

His focus was particularly captured by the shooting range, The selection of arrows they carried, everything from iron to elven. The bows themselves were far better ranging from novice to daedric bows which were extremely uncommon if not impossible to stumble upon.

"This is where we will train 3 times a day. Morning afternoon and night. You miss a session you loose a limb. Got it?" Regina told him sternly, the truth was she had never really wanted a recruit before, it was all new to her.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a smirk, he fumbled over the blood cursed elven arrows that had took her at least 4 months to track down and wrangle from a maniacal snow elf.

"Forget about the arrows, There's more to see." Regina was growing impatient, she wanted this tour to be over; it had been an incredibly long day.

She dragged him roughly by the arm out the room and round the corner, A much more well lit hallway awaited them.

"This is where we sleep. Each senior member has their own private quarters. Recruits have their own bunk and share facilities. Once you learn the ropes you move up."

"And If I don't learn the ropes?" Robin asked, He was certain he could. No question about it. But something about frustrating her filled him with humour. He'd realised he quite liked pissing her off.

"Trust me you'll learn." She growled, closing in on him.

"You're my responsibility now. Which means you do what I say and I don't tolerate failure. Understood?" Truthfully that hallway did nothing to allow Robin space to worm away. Her breath was hot on his face and he could see the look in her eyes; the 'I dare you to test me' kind of look.

"Understood." He told her if slightly breathless, He could say she was the first woman he had ever met that actually instilled fear into him.

* * *

There was a moment of silence. Not quite awkward, but something else. In which Robin took the time to really observe her.

She was strong that was for sure, but he could see the exhaustion she tried so hard to conceal. He wondered just what kind of secrets a woman like her held and his curiousity was piqued.

Neither had made an attempt to move and he found himself hoping the moment would last for a lifetime, The mysteries he could unravel where endless.

* * *

"So Regina, this is your new recruit." It was that extremely harsh and regal voice that ripped Robin from that intense moment.

When he finally tore his gaze away Regina he set his eyes upon the woman in front of them.

He realised that while her voice was Regal her composure was much more than that. The woman stood like she owned the place, like she owned their souls. Their was a vibe he seemed to get, She was not to be messed with.

Her long blonde hair pulled into a tight yet intricate updo, Her black and red robes trailing behind her gracefully.

"Astrid, this is Robin." Regina announced after she'd cleared her throat. Putting some distance between her and Robin.

"I'm the leader of this sanctuary. As a new recruit I'm obligated to give you this" The woman said simply, pulling a leather bound black book from her knapsack rather preparedly.

It was dusty and old. The jacket of the book itself frayed towards the edge and dusty throughout its pages. On the front lay small etched letters in gold. That read

The night Mother's truth.

"This will be your everything." The blonde said sternly, handing the book over to Robin. She dusted the dirt from her hands impatiently.

"Read the words of our night Mother and let her power run through you. Welcome to our family." Her voice seemed softer this time. Not so on the attack as Robin would say.

He graced her with a small smile, a tiny flicker of his lips and apparently that was enough to assuage her obligation.

"Keep him in line Regina." Astrid commented flippantly as she waved her hand in his direction.

"Hail sithis." And with that she sauntered back down that grimy hallway as fast as she had appeared, apparently more urgent matters to attend to.

"Now that you've met Astrid we can begin your training next dawn. For now you may do as you wish." She dismissed him much like Astrid with a wave of her hand and distraction in her eyes, He was sure she had places to be.

"Be in the training room by first light. Don't be late, You'll regret it." And with that she was gone in a poof of purple smoke, Leaving Robin to his thoughts and in search of his bunk.


End file.
